Two Lovers Looking For An Escape
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Chance/Katherine fic. Takes place during the flashbacks of "Christopher Chance". A moment that could have been. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Chance/Katherine fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Human Target. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm glad you guys liked my last Chance/Katherine fic, it was really fun to write. I call him "Junior" in this one, 'cause he wasn't Chance at this point, but I still consider it a Chance/Katherine fic. _

_So, this one takes place the night of their escape, when they're staying in that little house. Before Guerrero finds them, and they have to take off again, of course. Just a moment that I thought could have happened between them. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"I'm scared to go to sleep," Katherine confessed to him as she sat beside him on the floor, leaning against the bed. "I don't really know what to do when I wake up. ... This morning, I knew exactly who I was. I spent 32 years figuring it out. It took a few hours for it all to disappear," she continued, holding back her tears. "I wake up tomorrow, it's like ... there's nothing left." She wiped at the corner of her eye, hoping to hold it together.

Junior looked to the side after a moment, reaching into his jacket pocket that was strewn beside him. He pulled out the interesting piece of "baking" that she'd made back at the apartment - the one that the cops had told him not to eat, holding it up as he looked over at her. "Nothing?"

She burst out a quiet laugh, staring down at the treat. Katherine took it from his hand, smiling softly between it and him.

When she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, he lifted one arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

She fell into his embrace, tucking her head into the crook of her neck as she allowed the tears to flow, feeling her heart break just a little bit more. Here he was, this man who was sent to kill her, comforting her in a strange house in the middle of nowhere, and he didn't even know her. She didn't know him, really, but she trusted him more than she had trusted any man, ever.

He let her cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours. Long after the tears had stopped falling, his hand still rubbing comforting circles on her robe-covered back, Katherine leaned up off of his shoulder, gazing into his eyes with a silent plea for comfort. Not just comfort, because he was already doing that ... but escape. She wanted to put the world and the last day behind her, and just be somewhere else for a while. Be _someone_ else for a bit, while she still had the choice.

Tomorrow, it would all be over, and she didn't know who she would be. But, tonight? She could be whoever she wanted to be, do whatever she wanted to do, and it would be on _her_ terms. And right now ... she just wanted to feel alive.

Junior seemed to realize this, and brought one finger up to tuck under her chin, drawing her face slightly closer to his. A breath passed between them, hearing nothing but the echoing silence in the small room, and then he leaned forward. He was no stranger to one-night stands, or heated quickies when the opportunity presented itself, but he knew without asking that this one would be different. He didn't want a one-night stand with her, he didn't want a quickie that only sufficed to scratch the itch. He wanted more with her, and he'd only known her for a few hours. What had she done to him?

Katherine met his lips tentatively at first, a light gasp escaping from her throat before he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. It was a heady feeling, one that she couldn't recall ever having felt. The treat fell down onto the floor, forgotten between them as she brought a hand up to his chest.

Junior took it slowly, not wanting to make her do anything that she wasn't ready for, or didn't want to do. It wasn't until she physically took his hand and placed it around her back that he really became an active participant in their activities.

Katherine stood from the floor, pulling her with him with little hesitation on his part. She glanced down at the tie of her robe, feeling his hands moving on her back.

He got the message quite clearly, and soon his fingers found the end of the material, pulling the loose knot free. His eyes took in the sight of her delicate, pink pajamas, almost chuckling at the sight, if the moment weren't so intense. He drew his hands up to her shoulders, sliding the thick robe off of her skin, and watching it pool on the floor at her feet.

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her head forward to rest against his chest for a moment. She breathed in the smell of him, trying to memorize it, and to catch her breath at the same time. It had been a while for her.

"Are you sure?" Junior asked her, trying to be as delicate as he could.

Katherine nodded after a moment, her fingers softly gripping the back of his shirt. She moved to her right, angling herself onto the bed.

Junior followed, towering over her as she began leaning back on the soft mattress. His lips found hers again as his fingers drifted below her shirt, lightly teasing the skin of her stomach. He felt a shiver run through her body at the sensation, allowing his tongue to swipe across her lips, parting them. His tongue caressed hers softly, meeting it with slowly strokes that foreshadowed what the night would be filled with.

Katherine arched her body off of the bed, assisting him in the removal of her shirt. Without her bra on, there was nothing shielding him from the sight of her naked flesh. She blushed momentarily, about to cover herself, but his hands encompassed her wrists, halting the movement.

Junior lowered his head to her chest, kissing his way down her collar bone, lightly licking the hollow of her neck, and then traveling his way down the center of her chest, between the two soft peaks. He kissed away any reservations she might have had, leaving the two soft mounds for the moment as he continued down her body. His lips burned a trail down to her belly button, swirling his tongue around the small hole once before kissing the area just below it. After glancing up at her once for permission, he brought his fingers down to her pajama shorts, tucking them into the waist of the material. He relieved her of her shorts and underwear in one smooth tug, saving her from further blushing by crawling his way back up her body as soon as they were removed.

He'd never seen anyone quite as beautiful as her, and almost hoped that he never would. He wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life.

Katherine met his lips once more, bringing her own hands up to tug at the bottom of his shirt, not wanting to be the only one exposed.

Junior aided in the removal of his own clothing, pulling his gun out of the back of his pants and placing it on the bedside table. He shucked his pants, climbing back onto the bed beside her. "No going back," he told her in a low voice, his fingers tracing circles on her stomach.

"Stop trying to talk me out of this," she whispered, pulling him towards her until his weight was holding her against the bed. "Just make me forget."

Junior stared at her in silence for a moment, studying her face. Her eyes told him everything that he needed to know, and then some. She trusted him, truly trusted him. She wanted to be there with him, she wanted him to bring her comfort and pleasure. She needed him. He needed her too, though ... they made quite the pair.

The night wore on as they moved together as one, forcing themselves not to think of what the new day would bring. For the moment, they were just two lovers who needed escape and release, and that was enough for now.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
